Wonder
by lola.c.prior
Summary: Bad at summaries, sorry. :( Basically, I couldn't wait for the 3rd book, so I made my own. Might contain Character OC's, but I'll try my best not to. Rated T for swearing and stuff. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything, except my own ideas. However, the goddess Marie Lu does!


**June POV: **

After Day leaves me, I sit on my couch and think. Ollie looks up to me, and I try to silently tell him that it's alright. Maybe Day always knew that if we were together, it would never work. But he still tried, as if he could work it out, pushing his thought to the back of his head. Then Tess left him. I never liked her. And she never liked me. Maybe, this is how it is supposed to go. Even with so many people dead, that we once had thought that life would be impossible without.

Then Ollie and I fall asleep on the couch, my dog in my arms.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up and make myself coffee. It tastes bitter, but who cares? Then I sit down at the computer and look for information about how to become a Princep. Day said it himself; I should take Anden's offer and use it. Even when I was young, Metias said that I would be a good leader. He had offered for me to shadow the Princep, but I wanted to go on a mission with him, to see what it was like. Being a field agent was great. But now that the Republic has taken me back, I can become a leader and change the Republic to be better.

So I put on leather boots, a black scarf and coat, and gloves that have the Republic's colors on them (a gift from Metias when I had passed the Trial). Then I head out into the snow. Then I call for a car to bring me to Colburn Hall, so I can give Anden my answer.

* * *

Every time I enter this building, I am amazed by the fact that it looks more like a museum than a Hall. But I guess that's the point, since it _is_ for the Elector.

When I get to Colburn Hall, I give the driver 200 Republic notes, then walk towards the double doors. I get inside and ask a receptionist if I can speak to the Elector. Then Anden walks out.

"Ah, Ms. Iparis. How are you?" he tilts his hat.

I blush and bow my head, knowing that others are in the room, "Fine. And yourself?"

"Well, have you made a decision?"

I raise my head, smiling and nodding.

"Well, what is-"

Then Senator Kamion walks into the room, "Aw, Agent Iparis. I was just about to have a soldier get you. It's time for your formal integration into the Republic and then your job assignment. If you please, this way."

I forgot that I was supposed to come today. Boy, am I lucky. I nod stiffly and follow him. Anden sees my discomfort and walks over to me.

"Well?" he bends down and whispers into my ear as we walk towards the main part of the hall.

I tug down his arm so I can respond, but I immediately wish that I hadn't. Anden is the Elector, after all. Then Anden smiles and bends down. He must've realized that even if I am an agent and hold power and popularity, I am only 15. "You'll see." I say smiling.

He frowns, then laughs, loud enough to cause a stir. Soldiers look our way, but when they see Anden laughing, they look relieved.

* * *

When we get to the main hall, I look around and see the crowd. It is huge, and half is filled with soldiers and military personal. The other half is citizens, still entering. I see former classmates and teachers, all smiling. Soldiers are trying to stop commotion, and right now there are two women that are trying to sit closer to the stage. In the front row is Eden, Chian, and Thomas and Commander Jameson, who both have shackles on their wrists and guards. Anden motions for me to sit on the stage, so I do. Next to Day. He smiles, and I force one back. Then his attention focuses back on Eden.

A senator quiets down the audience, and starts speaking. Anden gives a speech, and puts Republic pins on our coats. The whole time I zone out. Until the time comes when we are assigned jobs. Day is in charge of a military group in Denver, once he is trained. Anden asks me if I want to decide, and I remember what he told me, _You deserve a more important job than_ Agent. And Day said it himself that I should take Anden's offer. So I tell him, "I choose Princep-in-training."

Anden smiles. The senators look in shock, then a few actually smile. It was on the city's JumboTrons, after all. Everyone claps and Anden speaks a little more before the audience is released. Day and I hug, wish each other good luck, then go our separate ways.

I stand there, wondering if I had just lost some people's respect. Then someone taps my shoulder. I whip my head around, my ponytail flying.

"Oh. Elector." I say, unsure of what else to say or do.

"Please, call me Anden."

I nod; I usually do, but there are Senators here who might disapprove.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, privately?"

I nod. Anden takes my hand and I walk with him. A soldier follows us, but Anden stops him. He obviously feels safe around me. We go to an old abandoned office, where I see no security or CCTV cameras.

Anden and I sit down. After a while, he speaks, "I am _very_ happy you chose Princep-in-training."

I nod and gulp. Anden takes off his glove and rubs his hand against my cheek, "Hey, it's okay," he says softly.

I nod, "But what if I fail?"

"I have no doubt in you."

"What if the senators will plot to kill me too?"

"You'll find out, and we'll run away. Or catch them in their act. But before any of that, you need to become a senator, then shadow me. This will take years, even decades."

I nod, and find a smile to give him. Then Anden kisses me. And I kiss him back. His lips are soft and delicate, full of passion. He wraps his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I put my hands in his hair.

When we break apart, he says, "You will be a very good Princep."

I nod then looked confused, "Does that mean..."

"Yes. I am the Elector. I will find a way to make sure that you become my Princep. And maybe, we will rule like my parents."

I smile at that thought as we straighten our clothes and walk out. But does that mean that Anden plans to marry me?


End file.
